falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Cronologia
O que vem a seguir é uma lista completa da Cronologia de Fallout, destacando em si todos os eventos de todos os jogos. Note que o universo em que ''Fallout'' se situa não é exatamente parecido com o nosso, mas, possui suas singularidades, que foram adquiridas principalmente depois de sua divergência logo após a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Então, enquanto ele se se encontra no futuro, não é exatamente o nosso futuro, mas, sim um futuro imaginado com base no estilo tradicional de ficção científica dos anos 50. Destaca-se que a cronologia, ou linha do tempo logo abaixo tem seu foco apenas em uma sequencia cronológica em eventos no universo de Fallout, onde, nascimentos não são autorizados, e que para serem registrados serão colocados na página dos mesmos. Bastidores Muito do texto a segui vem da Fallout Bible 0, escrita por Chris Avellone, que por sua vez vem a partir da cronologia original de Fallout, criada por Brian Freyermuth e Scott Campbell. Algumas das informações pós-Fallout foram acrescentadas por Rob Hertenstein e outras foram adicionadas pelo próprio Chris Avellone. Além disso, a linha temporal inclui todas as datas mencionadas ou vistas em Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout Tactics e Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, todos os guias oficiais de Fallout, na Fallout Bible em si e também nos documentos do projeto Van Buren. Conteúdo 1600 * Algum tempo depois de 24 de março de 1603, durante o xogunato Tokugawa, Toshiro Kago é abduzido pela [[Zeta|nave mãe Zeta]] no Japão.Toshiro Kago deve ter sido abduzido por volta dessa data (após 24/03/1603), pois o Xogunato Tokugawa teve inicio nessa data. 1612 * Captão John Smith descobre Point Lookout 1635 * Concord é incorporada aos Estados Unidos. 1697 * 17 de Maio: Andrew Endicott é abduzido por Aliens em sua casa, em Salem Village.Alien captive recorded log 1 em Mothership Zeta 1742 * Peter Faneuil estabelece o Faneuil HallEntradas de Terminal de Faneuil Hall 1775 * 19 de Abril: A Guerra de Independência Americana começa com a batalha de Lexington e Concord 1776 * As colônias americanas declaram independência da Grã Bretanha. 1861 * 12 de Abril: Começa a guerra civil americana 1865 * 9 de Abril: Fim da Guerra Civil Americana. 1894 * 6 de Abril - 14 de Maio: Lorenzo Cabot descobre as ruínas de uma cidade no deserto árabe que ele afirma serem da cidade perdida de Ubar. Durante a escavação, ele encontra um artefato alienígena e cai sobre a influência do objeto.Diário de Lorenzo Cabot 1895 * Schoelt, uma distribuidora de gás propano é fundada. 1898 * 11 de Junho: Lorenzo Cabot é admitido no Manicômio Estadual Parsons.Entradas de Terminal do Manicômio Estadual Parsons 1914 * 28 de Julho: Começo da Primeira Guerra Mundial. 1918 * Sunset Sarsaparilla entra em produção. * No baseball, Boston ganha as World Series. * Fim da Primeira Guerra Mundial.Descrição in-game da Lewis MKII. 1920 * As Cavernas Lamplight são convertidas em uma atração turística. 1931 * A Vim! Pop Inc. é fundada em Mount Desert Island, no Maine por Hebert Reed. 1932 * Março: Vikki e Vance iniciam sua sequência de crimes.Diálogo com Primm Slimm: "Fact is, they begun their crime spree two days before Bonnie and Clyde robbed their first bank - so who was copying who?" 1939 * 1 de Setembro: Começo da Segunda Guerra Mundial. 1941 * 7 de Dezembro: O Japão ataca Pearl Harbor. Os Estados Unidos declaram guerra ao Império Japônes e oficialmente entram na Segunda Guerra Mundial. 1942 * Sierra Army Depot é erguido. Sua missão é guardar e manter um fornecimento de material bélico de defesa militar. Esta missão continuou até 1991.Holodisco Sierra Mission Statement em Fallout 2 1943 * É concluída a construção do Los Alamos Nuclear Research and Development Facility, codinome: Reservation. Los Alamos passa a ser parte da equipe de pesquisa para o Projeto Manhattan.Reservation design document em Van Buren 1945 * 2 de Maio: A Alemanha se rende para o exército Soviético, encerrando a Segunda Guerra Mundial na Europa. * 16 de Julho: A primeira Bomba atômica é detonada pelos Estados Unidos durante o Trinity Test nos Laboratórios de Los Alamos, Novo México. * 6 de Agosto: A bomba nuclear Little Boy é detonada na cidade de Hiroshima. * 9 de Agosto: A Bomba Nuclear Fat Man é detonada pelos Estados Unidos na cidade japonesa de Nagasaki. * 2 de Setembro: O Japão oficialmente se rende, a Segunda Guerra Mundial chega ao fim por completo. Em algum momento entre 1945 e 1961, ocorre a divergência. 1948﻿ * 21 de Julho'' - Um Boeing B-29-100-BW Superfortress cai em Lake Mead, permanecendo praticamente intacto.'' 1949 * 1 de Outubro: A República Popular da China é fundada. 1961 * 5 de Maio - O capitão Carl Bell da USSA, torna-se o primeiro homem no espaço. Esta alegação é contestada pela União Soviética e pela China. O voo do Capitão Bell na cápsula espacial Defiance 7 durou 12 minutos e 7 segundos, e fez uma volta completa ao redor da Terra. Bell morreu quando sua cápsula colidiu, em seu retorno à Terra. Exposição no Museum of Technology em Fallout 3 1969 * O Estados Unidos da América é dividido em 13 confederações, cada qual englobando vários estados. A bandeira nacional é alterada para refletir isso e apresenta 14 estrelas - 13 em um círculo para representar as confederações e uma no meio para representar o governo federal e a nação como um todo.. A bandeira da Valiant 12 exposta no Museum of Technology usa esse design. A divisão dos Estados Unidos em 13 Confederações foi uma idéia Leonard Boyarsky durante o desenvolvimento de Fallout. * 16 de Julho - A Virgo II Lunar Lander Valiant 11 com astronautas da USSA, Capitão Richard Wade, Capitão Mark Garris e o Capitão Michael Hagen aterriza na Lua. Os astronautas se tornam os primeiros humanos a caminhar num corpo celeste além da Terra. * 14 de Novembro - A Virgo III Lander, Valiant 12, aterriza na Lua. 1992 * A missão da Sierra Army Depot é alterada. Agora, é responsável pela desmilitarização de lojas de munição excedente que foram considerados obsoletos ou impróprios para fins militares. Esta missão é supervisionada pelo Comando de Operações Industriais,em cooperação com a Agência de Proteção Ambiental, fornecendo uma maneira mais limpa e ecológica para descarte de material bélico militar. Esta missão continuou até 2050. 2002 * A West Tek Research Facility é fundada. 2009 * Em Vegas, o bar Smitty's é inaugurado. 2016 * Criação da wonderglue. 2020 * O foguete Delta IX é comissionado pela USSA. O foguete Delta IX é o último dos foguete tripulados que teve objetivo de ser lançado a Lua. 2021 * A Hubris Comics começa a publicar histórias em quadradinhos,um dos mais populares é Grognak, o Bárbaro. 2034 * O foguete Delta IX é convertido para fins militares dos E.U.A.. As secções da tripulação e dos instrumentos são substituídos com uma ogiva nuclear. 2037 * A série de robôs "Mr.Handy" é trazida primeiramente ao mercado pela General Atomics International como uma unidade de construção em geral e manutenção. 2039 * A Prometheus Coal,uma divisão da Poseidon Energy, abre uma mina de carvão na região central do Utah. Como resultado, uma pequena vila é instalada em suas proximidades, seu nome era Eagle Rock. * Um bug inicial nos robôs "Mr.Handy" que causou interferência na operação dos braços múltiplos é fixado com uma atualização de hardware, sem maiores problemas desde então. 2040 * A prisão Tibbets Prison é comandada pelo governo dos E.U.A., em associação com Vault-Tec e Poseidon Oil para vincular o Project Safehouse. Em 5 de Abril de 2040, o Secretário do Exército toma a decisão de construir um novo quartel, com capacidade para 456 detentos. O preço de custo de $363 milhões de dólares é definido. O ano de orçamento-alvo para o financiamento deste projeto é o ano fiscal de 2041. A construção começa no segundo semestre de 2042, com conclusão prevista para o fim de 2045. 2041 * 16 de Agosto - O doutor Morrison Rand é abduzido por Aliens ,abordo da [[Zeta|nave mãe Zeta]], enquanto ele estava deixando o campus do Colégio Banfield em Humboldt, Oregon. 2042 * Um terremoto de grandes proporções atinge a Cidade do México. O robô de construção "Mr.Handy" torna-se o líder de vendas no México. * Robert House funda RobCo Industries. * Julho - Discussões com Vault-Tec para determinar o espaço e os requerimentos funcionais para a nova instalações no Tibbets. 2044 * Nuka-Cola é inventada por John-Caleb Bradberton. * A Grande Fome de Maracujá chega na América. As pessoas começam a notar a diferença no gosto da Nuka-Cola, quando o sabor é alterado pela remoção da essência de maracujá. * A X277 "Viper" magnetic rail cannon é desenvolvida para o Exército dos E.U.A. pela West-Tek, mas, é considerado caro de mais para ser produzido em larga escala e é abandonado. 2050 * A missão da Sierra Army Depot é alterada novamente. É renovado com a última tecnologia e a partir de agora começa a ser usada como uma instalação de pesquisas secretas, com o intuito de desenvolver e testar armas robóticas, biológicas e armas convencionais, até 2076. 2051 * Visando proteger os interesses comerciais e de fornecimento de petróleo, os Estados Unidos começa a exercer uma pressão constante sobre o México, citando a instabilidade política e a poluição decorrentes do México, como uma ameaça para os Estados Unidos. Diversas sanções econômicas servem para destabilizar o México e os militares dos Estados Unidos entram no México para manter as refinarias de petróleo correndo e fazendo o óleo e o combustível continuarem a fazer o seu caminho até ao norte da fronteira, seguros, e aos custos do México. * A N99 10mm pistol torna-se arma padrão do exército depois da saída da N80. 2052 * Um documentário de televisão revela a seca nos campos de petróleo no Texas levando a situação da escassez de petróleo para as famílias americanas, e revela a profundidade da crise de energia. * A ultima missão tripulada à Lua ocorre. * A conhecido Nuka-Cola com cor azul brilhante foi adotada após os programas de pesquisa do mercado terem a indicado a cor azul como a favorito de 86 pessoas em cada 100 entrevistadas. *'5 de Março' - A "New Plague" socialmente transmitida surge, matando dezenas de milhões. O Estados Unidos fecha suas fronteiras e se torna a primeira nação no mundo a entrar em quarentena nacional declarada. A fronte da praga é desconhecida, mas rumores insistem que é uma arma biológica. * Abril - A Guerra dos Recursos inicia. Muitas nações pequenas foram à falência, e a Europa, dependente das importações de petróleo do Oriente Médio, respondeu à subida dos preços com ações militares. A longa guerra esperada entre a Comunidade Europeia e o Oriente médio se iniciam. * Maio - Julho - As Nações Unidas, já sofrendo, começa a desmoronar. Em uma série de debates acalorados, muitas nações retiram-se da organização, enquanto a ONU tenta manter a paz. * 27 de Julho - A ONU é oficialmente dissolvida. * Dezembro - Uma ogiva nuclear terrorista destrói Tel Aviv. 2053 * ZAX 1.0 vai ao ar, desenvolvido pela Vault-Tec. Inicialmente sendo um protótipo de alguns dos sistemas concebidos para governar os vaults, é dado ao governo para ajudar o Departamento de Energia coletar dados sobre recursos. Dentro de um ano,ele é levado pelos militares para a pesquisas de pragas e táticas, mais tarde, o ZAX 1.2, viria a ser construído para West Tek. * Dezembro - Como um ponto de exclamação no final de um ano muito ruim, uma arma nuclear terrorista destrói Tel Aviv. 2054 * A REPCONN Aerospace é fundada após o primeiro lançamento do foguete Delta IX rocket. * Janeiro - Um pequeno conflito nuclear no Oriente Médio espalha medo pelo mundo. * Na luz do conflito Euro-Oriente Médio e a praga, os Estados Unidos coloca o Project Safehouse finalmente em movimento. O projeto, financiado pela "junk bonds", é projetado para criar abrigos, chamados de Vaults, para a população em caso de uma guerra nuclear ou praga mortal. A construção começa no final de 2054 e prossegue rapidamente devido aos avanços na tecnologia de construção. 2055 * A West Tek começa a trabalhar com um novo vírus para erradicar a nova praga. Suas pequisas com laços estritos ao governo federal os levou eventualmente a ser escolhidos para realizar vinte anos depois o projeto Pan-Immunity Virion Project além da power armor para infantaria e pesquisas com laser. * ZAX 1.2 é trazido para regular as condições na West Tek. Ele não faz parte do software de proteção da Vault-Tec, então não possui qualquer ordem de preservar ou proteger a humanidade depois da queda das bombas. Nesse meio tempo, ele calmamente calcula dados e joga xadrez com os cientistas. Muitos destes cientistas dizem que o ZAX é um "big ol' cheater" (um grande trapaceiro) e removem o jogo dizendo ser demais para habilidades em um computador de nível considerável como ele. 2057 * Fevereiro: Os Estados Unidos removem o status de parque nacional do Grand Canyon. * Maio: A mineração Urânio se inicia no Grand Canyon, que é fechado por tempo indefinido. 2058 * Isla Negra Holdings começa a tomar controle de Point Lookout, Maryland enquanto a nova praga devasta a a região. 2059 * O Fronte de Anchorage é estabelecido, enquanto os Estados Unidos aumentam sua presença militar no Alasca para proteger seus interesses em petróleo. O Fronte causa tensões entre os Estados Unidos e o Canadá, enquanto os E.U.A. tentam pressionar os Canada para permitir que tropas americanas guardassem os linhas de gasodutos no Alasca. * A primeira inteligência artificial é criada. Limitada por restrições de memória, sua expansão é rapidamente interrompida. A descoberta acaba pavimentando o caminho para as futuras pesquisas de I.A. nos laboratórios distribuídos pelos Estados Unidos. 2060 * O tráfico nas ruas ao redor do mundo para. Os combustíveis acabam se tornando preciosos demais para serem desperdiçados em automóveis, então outras alternativas começam a ser exploradas, carros elétricos e a fusão começam a ser produzidos, mas as fábricas podem apenas produzir quantias limitadas enquanto conservam combustível. A economia dos E.U.A. tende a crise. A pressão nas pequisas sobre a fusão aumentam. * A Guerra Europeia-Oriente Médio acaba quando os campos de petróleo do oriente Oriente Médio secam. Já não existem mais motivos para o conflito e ambos os lados já estão quase reduzidos a ruínas. * A Comunidade Europeia foi dissolvida entre nações que não se entendiam, lutando pelos recursos restantes. 2061 * Março: A construção do Vault 108 tem inicio. 2062 * Maio: A construção do Vault 92 tem inicio. * Apesar das medidas de quarentena, a nova praga continua a se espalhar, abastecendo a paranoia da popluação. * Muitas congregações Mormon se unem para comprar lugares no Vault 70, localizado em Salt Lake City, Utah. * Um U.F.O. codinome "Palandine" bate logo ao norte de Hagerstown, Maryland, mas não pode ser recuperado. * Wan Yang é preso como suspeito da sabotagem em Niagara. 2063 * Dr. Willem Clark, um físico nuclear de grande renome em sua época, é colocado encarregado de todos os esforços científicos em Reservation. Colonel Green, um soldado de carreira no exército dos Estados Unidos é colocado como encarregado da segurança no mesmo lugar. * Agosto: A construção da maioria dos Vaults está completa, exceto pelo Vault 13, o qual a construção finalmente sai do nível terrestre, um ciclo de desenvolvimento que parecia atormentado com diversos problemas. As brocas iniciam a perfurar em outras cidades com Vaults completos, mas, este aumento da frequência acaba produzindo um efeito sonoro chamado de "choro de lobo", o que causa com que as brocas sejam abandonadas com o passar dos anos. 2064 * Março: A construção do Vault 106 tem inicio. 2065 * A Reservation recebe as ordens de pesquisar e produzir misseis nucleares que podem ser disparados a partir de plataformas orbitais. * Robert House conclui que a guerra atômica ira devastar a terra dentro de 15 anos, depois que, depois de considerar cada projeção, acabou encontrando uma certeza matemática. * Fevereiro: A construção do Vault 76 tem inicio. * 14 de Abril: O computador M.A.R.Go.T. entra em serviço. * Junho: Devido a enormes demandas de energia por parte de mais de 17 milhões de pessoas, um reator nuclear em New York City vai a níveis supercríticos, quase causando seu colapso. O próximo evento que ocorre com um colapso como este acaba trazendo a racionamento de energia, o nome que é usado ao se referir ao incidente é "Hot Summer" (Verão Quente). * Agosto: O aumento da necessidade da mobilidade da cavalaria mecanizada nos Estados Unidos leva ao exército focar em esforços de criar tanques baseados em apenas uma pessoa - essencialmente unidades de duas pernas que andam ou seja a power armor. A pesquisa cresce até 2067 e diversos protótipos são desenvolvidos, muitos dos quais se provariam sendo difíceis demais de se manejar em campos de batalha. Estes mesmos protótipos pavimentam o caminho para futuros avanços em tecnologia militar, construção, e tecnologia de fusão. 2066 * O míssil intercontinental da Marinha Americana, [[USS Ebon Atoll|USS Ebon Atoll]], é acidentalmente disparado afundando o Submarino também da marinha americano [[USS Interference|USS. Interference]] durante a campanha Anchorage. A Interferência confundi o Ebon Atoll como um navio inimigo e atirando no mesmo um míssil nuclear, matando todos os que estavam abordo. Este é considerado o pior desastre a acontecer com a Marinha Americana desde a Segunda Guerra Mundial. * O racionamento de recursos em Denver causa tumultos. O meio-oeste dos U.S.A. e o Mexico iniciam a ter escassez de alimentos e não podem suprir Denver com a comida que o mesmo necessitava. Tumultos por causa da comida se iniciam e a Guarda Nacional é chamada. * Com coisas mais importantes em investir, a Poseidon Energy fecha a ineficiente e perigosa mina de Eagle Rock e a vende para o governo Americano. * Maio: A construção do Vault 87 tem inicio. * Primavera: Como o petróleo seca ao redor do globo, a dependência da China em combustíveis fósseis causa uma crise energética na nação. China, a beira de um colapso, se torna mais agressiva em suas negociações comerciais com os Estados Unidos. Os E.U.A. relutância em exportar petróleo para a China leva a um colapso nas negociações entre os dois países. * Verão:Adicionando o insulto às relações Sino-Americanas, a versão primaria das fusion cell é revelada, como um dos resultados do projeto das power armors. Dispositivos desenhados para as fusion cells iniciam a ser produzidos. A incorporação do poder da fusão começa a ser iniciado na infraestrutura Americana em geral, mas, o processo é muito lento para suprir a região em que é necessária. Aproximadamente onze anos anos depois, algumas secções dos Estados Unidos já eram supridas com o poder da fusão. * Inverno: No inverno de 2066, a China invade o Alasca. O Fronte de Anchorage se torna realmente um campo de batalha. * Inverno: Como um sinal do aumento das tensões entre os dois países, o Canada se prova relutante em permitir a passagem de tropas Americanas no solo canadense ou permitir a passagem de aeronaves sobre o céu do mesmo. A tensão Americana-Canadense aumenta, mas, eventualmente o Canada recua sua decisão e as tropas Americanas passam pelo Canada. Isso define o cenário para a Anexação Canadense em 2076. 2067 * As primeiras das T-45d power armor é levada ao Alasca. Embora não tivesse a mobilidade das versões futuras, ela se provou muito eficiente contra a infantaria chinesa. Sua habilidade de carregar armas pesadas foi decisiva em vários conflitos localizados, e ela tinha capacidade de destruir cidades inteiras sem colocar seu utilizador em risco. A China corre para criar sua própria versão, mas, eles estão muito atrasados em relação ao Estados Unidos neste setor. * Nesta época, uma maquina de Nuka-Cola podia ser encontrada praticamente em cara rua dos Estados Unidos. * O Senador Todd Peterson decide construir um bunker secreto para alojar a ele mesmo e sua família quando a guerra estourasse. O Senador Peterson é um homem muito rico em seus direitos, mas não possui todos os recursos necessários para financiar o projeto. Através de acordos secretos com a Poseidon Oil e um ramo secreto do governo conhecido com a Enclave, o financiamento final para o projeto é adquirido. Um local para sua construção é escolhi no sul do Colorado e o trabalho é iniciado. 2068 * Maio: A construção do Vault 92 é finalizada. * Novembro: A construção do Vault 112 tem inicio. 2069 * O Canada começa a se sentir pressionado demais pelas forças militares dos E.U.A. enquanto eles iniciam a utilizar recursos Canadenses para seus esforços de guerra. Vastas áreas de exploração madeireira são destruídas e, outros recursos no Canada, chegam ao ponto de quase esgotar. Muitos Americanos se referem ao Canada como a Pequena América, enquanto protestos Canadenses ficam totalmente desconhecidos. * 11 de Fevereiro: Pela ordem do Governo dos E.U.A., todas as revistas do Patriot's Cookbook são banidas e incineradas. No entanto, muitas revistas ainda continuam em circulação. * Março: O Vault 13 é finalmente completado - ele é um dos últimos Vaults na costa Oeste a se fechar. * Outubro: A construção do Vault 76 é finalizada. * Dezembro: A construção do Vault 106 e Vault 108 é finalizada. O Vault 108 esteve em construção por 8 devido a paralisação dos trabalhos. 2070 * O primeiro dos Chryslus Motors, os primeiros carros movido-a-fusão são desenvolvidos. Relativamente grandes e Americanos, os modelos são limitados e de preço de certa forma pesado, mas, surpreendentemente são vendidos em dias. Diversas das fabricas da Chryslus foram desde então convertidas para criação de materiais militares. 2071 * December: A construção do Vault 87 é finalizada. 2072 * A demanda crescente dos Estados unidos por recursos Canadenses causa protestos em diversas cidades Canadenses. Uma tentativa de sabotagem nos gasodutos do Alasca é tudo o que o exército necessita para iniciar a anexação do Canada. * Com a conclusão da B.O.M.B. mísseis são enviados a diversos centros espaciais ao redor dos E.U.A., para que, possam ser carregados e instalados em satélites B.O.M.B. O processo é lento, mas, ocorre de forma regular e continua. * 3 de Junho: O Canada começa a ser totalmente anexado pelos E.U.A. e é totalmente integrado por volta de Janeiro de 2076. 2073 * Agosto: A Base Orbital de Misseis Balísticos ou B.O.M.B.-001, é concluída e e parcialmente funcional (para segurança e manutenção de robôs) usando um gerador interno temporário. A única coisa que a base necessita é a colocação manual dos parâmetros de lançamento, os códigos e o gerador de energia principal. * 15 de Setembro: Como a China se torna cada vez mais agressiva com suas armas biológicas, o governo dos Estados Unidos sentiu que seria necessário tomar uma contra-medida. O Pan-Immunity Virion Project é oficialmente formado e planos são criados para iniciar os experimentos na West Tek Research Facility no sul da Califórnia. 2074 * Ao contrario do que eles afirmavam, retomar apenas o Alasca dos Vermelhos, unidades Americanas; power armor, infantaria e divisões mecanizadas, são levadas a China, mas eles acabam ficam atolados no continente, colocando drenando ainda mais recursos Norte-Americanos e linhas de abastecimento. * O Governo tem a decisão de depositar restos de materiais radioativos nas minas mais abaixo de Eagle Rock. Os políticos da Enclave ajudam a assegurar o contrato para a Poseidon Energy desenvolver e utilizar-se de seus Agricola mining robot, colocando-os para a operação de depositar os resíduos. Sem surpresas, o Agricola lab se torna um bom bunker também. * Junho: A construção do Vault 112 é finalizada. * 24 de Junho - As negociações entre os E.U.A. e os outros poderes ao redor do mundo chega a um fim dramático, com o presidente saindo das negociações sobre o petróleo com as outras potências mundiais. Depois de um debate acalorado, o presidente saiu da reunião declarando que o ultimo suprimento iria ser utilizado exclusivamente pelos Estados Unidos e nãos seria vendido para nenhum país estrangeiro. * Julho: O novo Bloomfield Space Center tem sua construção completa. A primeira tarefa da fabrica é completar os foguetes espaciais Hermes XIII e Hermes XIV para voar a B.O.M.B.-001 e -002 – respectivamente - (originalmente programado para uma missão a Marte antes que as novos ordens chegassem). A missão: a tripulação entregaria e instalaria os principais reatores de energia das bases, manualmente, após o lançamento e então digitar as instruções finais do lançamento, realizar a verificação manual para as redes e protocolos de segurança, e fazer uma inspeção manual da estação. 2075 * A I.A. de Sierra Army Depot, Skynet, se torna auto-consciente. * RobCo Industries adquire os direitos da Unified Operating System. Este sistema é utilizado nos terminais da Robco. Os direitos são renovados em cada um dos dois próximos anos. * RobCo traz planos para comprar REPCONN Aerospace, caso o contrário ameaça uma aquisição hostil. * 14 de Fevereiro - O Canadá, após quase ser tomado completamente por tropas americanas, finalmente concorda em ser anexada pelos E.U.A. A anexação foi finalizada quase um ano após o fato. (fonte: Sierra Depot GNN transcript holodisk) * 21 de Março: Os experimentos do PVP continuam na West Tek já no lote 10-011, em uma sequência bem sucedida de testes do vírus em organismos unicelulares. Já os experimentos com células vegetais são adiados. O vírus pan-imunidade é renomeado para Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). * 9 de Maio: Os experimentos com o FEV continuam na West Tek com o lote 10-011, na sequência de testes bem sucedidos em platelmintos, que apresentaram crescimento em tamanho e aumentaram ainda a resistência a contaminações virais. Experimentos com incetos apresentam menos sucesso, e experimentos futuros nos mesmo, são adiados pelo Major Barnett. * Maio: O Vault 112 é selado dois anos antes, por causa dos desejos sádicos de Stanislaus Braun. * 30 de Junho: Os experimentos com o FEV continuam na West Tek com o lote 10-011, agora, se utilizando de ratos de laboratório como cobaias. Aumento em tamanho, densidade muscular e inteligência são notados. * 9 de Novembro: Os experimentos com o FEV (lote 10-011) em coelhos são concluídos. Aumento de tamanho, inteligência e, desta vez, agressividade é notado. Aparentemente, era mais difícil determinar se os platelmintos estavam furiosos ou pelo menos mais agressivos que o normal. 2076 * REPCONN Aerospace é comprada pela RobCo Industries. * 3 de Janeiro: Um grupo de militares sobre o comando de Colonel Spindel é enviado ao laboratório de pesquisas da West Tek, para monitorar os experimentos, que, tinham grande interesse por parte do governo, pois se tratava de segurança nacional e haviam suspeitas de espionagem por parte de outras nações. O Capitão Roger Maxson (o avô de John Maxson, o High Elder da Brotherhood of Steel em 2161, e um dos fundadores da mesma) se encontra no grupo de soldados. * 12 de Janeiro: Unindo a diversas novas combinações genéticas ao teste do vírus, o lote 11-101a é injetado em cachorros na West Tek. Apesar do aumento da força física, não ocorreu nenhum tipo de aumento da inteligência. Utilizando o lote 11-011, os experimentos, passam a ser realizados em guaxinins. Os mesmos resultados são notados, mas, a tentativa de escapar de diversos guaxinins infectados com o vírus faz com que Major Barnett acabe com o experimento... e as cobaias do mesmo. No entanto, dois pares de guaxinins não são contados. ** Anotação': Scott Campbell e Brian Freyermuth planejaram a fuga dos guaxinins, estes que, vieram a formar uma comunidade de animais inteligentes ao noroeste de Glow chamados de "Burrows". Este local nunca foi implementado em nenhum jogo da franquia. * Janeiro: A anexação do Canada aos Estados Unidos é completada. Protestantes e manifestantes canadenses são baleados assim que vistos e a linha de encanamentos do Alasca se encontra repleta de unidades militares Americanas. Fotos das atrocidades cometidas acabam chegando nos Estados Unidos, causando assim, mais protestos e tumultos entre a população. * 30 de Março - O Presidente dos E.U.A. ordena que a frota do Pacífico se desloque para a torre de petróleo em alto mar Poseidon localizado em um local secreto no Pacífico. (referencia encontrada em Sierra Depot GNN transcript holodisk) * 15 de Abril: Uma vez que todos os testes secundários e estudos são finalizados, todos os cachorros que foram infectados com o lote 11-101a do FEV durante testes na West Tek são exterminados, de uma distância segura. * Junho: Um protótipo da Power armor é finalizado, resultando na T-51b power armor. Esta que é o pináculo da tecnologia das power armors antes da Grande Guerra. Muitas unidades se utilizando destas armaduras são enviadas a China e elas começam a abrir caminho entre as forças Chinesas. Neste momento, os recursos Chineses, estão em ponto de acabar, incluindo, as das demais nações que ela anexou. * Julho: Flotation Homes and Seaweed é publicado plea Vault-Tec. * Agosto: Revoltas por causa de comida e energia começam a acontecer na maioria das cidades nos Estados Unidos. Muitas unidades militares começam a ser enviadas a estas cidades para conter os tumultos, além disso, diversas prisões temporárias são construídas. É decretado estado de emergência, seguido logo pela lei marcial. * Agosto: Hermes XIII e XIV são finalizados, carregados com carga e colocados nas plataformas de lançamento de Bloomfield, esperando pelo financiamento final e autorização para lançamento. * Outubro: A produção dos mísseis nucleares B.O.M.B. é colocada em espera devido a cortes no orçamento. A Reservation é colocada na reserva. * Outubro: Devido a seriedade dos eventos que ocorrem no mundo e a ameaça de uma guerra nuclear, o lançamento da Hermes é adiada enquanto os fundos são redirecionados para a tecnologia dos vault. O lançamento é remarcado para 2077. * 4 de Outubro: Na West Tek, quinze chimpanzés são infectados com o lote 11-111 do FEV. O teste que teve mais exito até o momento, o crescimento e imunidades nos chimpanzés superam todos os dos testes em outros indivíduos até à data. As forças armadas praticamente babam sobre os resultados. Planos são feitos em segredos para testar o vírus em pequenas cidades em quarentena ao norte da América e a construção da Mariposa Military Base é apreçada, antecipando a mudança da localidade do projeto da West Tek para um local sobre supervisão do exército. * Novembro: Pessoal da Enclave se apossa do controle do Bloomfield Space Center e inicia pesquisas para desenvolver um caminho por onde seria possível converter a Hermes XIII e XIV em uma nave de transporte de indivíduos tpara fora do planeta. * Dezembro: Décima quinta edição da Coping With Mr. Virus! é publicada pela Vault-Tec. 2077 * Os preços da gasolina subir rapidamente com o preço da gasolina regular sendo $7450.99 por galão e $8500.99 por galão da premium. * Robert House coloca a si mesmo em estado de êxtase. * Uma tentativa de sabotagem Chinesa ocorre em Hoover Dam. * A Nova praga acerta Denver. Manifestantes queimam boa parte da cidade no medo de contaminação e raiva em seu tratamento. Muitos pânico tentam fugir da cidade de carro, obstruindo as estradas quando eles ficam sem gasolina e prendendo todo mundo atrás deles. * 7 de Janeiro: Major Barnett ordena a transferência de toda a pesquisa com o Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) para a recentemente construída Mariposa Military Base, apesar de todas as objeções realizadas pelo time de pesquisa. * 10 de Janeiro: Alasca é retomado, e o Fronte de Anchorage é novamente americano. * 22 de Janeiro: O primeiro uso "doméstico" de uma power armor dentro dos estados unidos ocorre para controlar a multidão e a quarentena. Unidades originalmente servindo na China e no Fronte de Anchorage se encontram agora lutando contra americanos em casa. Há um aumento em tumultos por conta de comida, mas, agora, diversos cidadãos são mortos. Vários soldados desertam do serviço militar, tanto no Canadá quanto nos Estados Unidos. Eles são capturados e enviados para prisões militares. * Fevereiro: A pesquisa com o FEV vaza para o mundo através de uma fonte desconhecida. Protestantes surgem em diversas das cidades principais e governos ao redor do mundo, também acusando os Estados Unidos de ter causado a Nova praga. O F.E.V. passa a ser visto como a ameaça, e serve para somente para abastecer a tenção. Os governos ao redor do mundo temem que os E.U.A. estejam planejando algo, especulando qualquer coisa, desde uma tentativa de criar uma raça de super-soldados até tentar criar uma raça superior como Hitler, todos começam a entrar em pânico. * Março: Preparado para um ataque nuclear ou biológico da China, o Presidente e a Enclave se abrigam em Poseidon oil rig e fazem planos de contingência para continuar a guerra. * Março: O Vault Dweller's Survival Guide é publicado pela Vault-Tec. * Julho: Entre 10 de Julho e 23 de Outubro: Sierra Army Depot é evacuado. * Agosto: Algum tempo antes de 15 de Agosto, General Constantine Chase, o herói da Reclamação de Anchorage, inicia a testar a simulação de realidade virtual da Reclamação em VSS Facility, Washington, D.C.. * 6 de Setembro: Técnicos em VSS Facility precebem que General Chase esta realizando mudanças radicais, não realísticas para a simulação de Anchorage. Eles pensam que Chase esta ficando obcecado com a simulação e gradualmente esta se tornando insano, mas abster-se de confrontá-lo com medo de que perder seus empregos de empreiteiros militares. * 10 de Outubro: O Capitão Roger Maxson e seus homens descobrem que os cientistas em Mariposa estavam se utilizando de "soldados voluntários" (prisioneiros militares que não tiveram seus cérebros removidos para serem utilizados em brain bots), e que, estavam sendo utilizado como cobaias em seus experimentos. A moral na base acaba decaindo muito durante o ápice de do colapso mental do Coronel Robert Spindel, que se encontrava na base, os homens de Maxson recorrer a ele para a liderança. * 13 de Outubro: Depois de um interrogatório, Maxson executa Robert Anderson, o cientista-chefe em Mariposa. * 15 de Outubro: Coronel Spindel comete suicídio e todos os cientistas são executados. * 20 de Outubro: O Capitão Roger Maxson, agora em controle de Mariposa, declara a si mesmo deserção do exército, utilizando o rádio... e não recebe resposta. * 21 de Outubro: Maxson ordena que todas as famílias que se encontravam se mudassem para dentro do laboratório de Mariposa. * 22 de Outubro: O platinum chip é processado. Ele deveria ter sido entregue por um mensageiro a Mr. House no dia seguinte. * 23 de Outubro: A Grande Guerra ** Início da Manhã: O Comandante da Frota da Marinha Americana estacionada no Pacífico e a Força Aérea reportam avistamentos de possíveis submarinos e aeronaves chinesas se aproximando de território estado-unidense. ** Uma amostra pré-Halloween de roupas seria realizada mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, ela era chamada de Freddy Fear's House of Scares. As preparações para ela foram feitas na manhã do mesmo dia. ** A Nuka-Cola Quantum é lançada. ** 82 estudantes da Escola Elementar Early Dawn realizam uma excursão a Lamplight caverns com um par de professores e alguns pais como acompanhantes. ** Agentes Federais invadem a L.O.B Enterprises. ** 09:13 AM EST: O Sistema Operacional Integrado de Detecção Nuclear (SOIDN) reporta quatro prováveis lançamentos de mísseis balísticos. As forças Armadas Americanas entram em DEFCON 2. ** 09:17 AM EST: O NORAD confirma o relatório do SOIDN. As forças Armadas Americanas entram em DEFCON 1. ** 09:26 AM EST: O Cenário de Resposta MX-CN91 entra em operação. ** As bombas voam. Não se sabe quem atacou primeiro. Outros países vendo os mísseis serem lançados, utilizam suas bombas também. Sirenes de ataque aéreo são ouvidas por toda américa, poucos as escutam pois acham que não se passa de um falso alarme. Os vaults são selados. Duas horas de bombardeio são suficientes para devastar a superfície terrestre. Os efeitos são piores que o imaginado. A Terra começa a mudar violentamente, alterando até mesmo cordilheira de montanhas. Terras inteiras são submergidas pela água. ** 9:40 am EST: '''''Prólogo de Fallout 4 começa - O Sole Survivor e sua família evacuam de sua casa em Sanctuary Hills até o Vault 111. ** O Grande Blackout: O EMP produzido pelos bombardeios mata quaisquer equipamentos eletrônicos, veículos e máquinas desprotegidas. O blackout dura um período desconhecido de tempo. ** Na confusão da Grande Guerra, Sally e sua família são abduzidos pela [[Zeta|mothership Zeta]]. ** O evento de gala em Sierra Madre inicia, mas, acaba sendo curto por causa da guerra. O casino hermeticamente se sela sozinho, e os hologramas da segurança mata todos os convidados exceto Dean Domino. ** Robert House fica inconsciente depois de sofrer inúmeras falhas no sistema devido à ausência do platinum chip, o que o deixou usando sistemas operacionais obsoletos como suas defesas durante a Grande Guerra ** O Vault 12 não fecha corretamente. Uma vez que os outros vaults estão fechados, as pessoas em Bakersfield tentam forçar seu caminho para dentro do Vault 12 na tentativa de se protegerem e a suas famílias também. ** A West Tek research facility é atingida por ogivas, abrindo os tanques de FEV nos níveis quatro e cinco e, lançando-o na atmosfera. Modificado pela radiação, ele perde suas habilidades mutagênicas, mas isto depois só complica as coisas para o Master. ** A Mariposa Military Base resiste, os soldados em seu interior forma protegidos da radiação e da inundação de FEV na wasteland. ** Os soldados e cientistas sobreviventes que se encontravam em Los Alamos se juntam com outros sobreviventes que encontram por segurança. Eles se instalam temporariamente em um acampamento em no penhasco em Mesa Verde e tentam entrar em contato com o governo federal para mais instruções, mas sem sucesso este contato nunca fora realizado. Um pequeno vault é construído no lado do penhasco para guardar o único computador que eles possuem. ** Todo o pessoal da Enclave deixa Bloomfield para cobrir ou manter "pontos valiosos". O Sub-reator é desligado. Em Bloomfieldsão completamente esquecidos B.O.M.B.-001, 002, além de Hermes XIII e XIV. ** Salt Lake City é atingida por 13 ogivas e é praticamente totalmente destruída. ** Dois cientistas da Poseidon ficam presos no Agricola lab. Depois de quatro anos, um morre de causas naturais, enquanto o outro anos depois comete suicídio. ** Devido a atividade das placas tectônicas, certa quantidade de radiação penetra nas sub-níveis da Reservation. Mesmo que as pessoas de metro estão a salvo de explosões, a radiação eventualmente cobra seu preço. ** O Clube Boylston adiciona um evento de gala a seu calendário de Outubro. * 25 de Outubro: Em Mariposa, Platner, protegido em um power armor, é enviado para fora para conseguir leituras específicas da atmosfera. Ele depois reporta que não havia uma quantia significante de radiação nas áreas ao redor da base. * 27 de Outubro: Depois de enterrar os cientistas na wasteland fora de Mariposa, os soldados selam a base militar, e então rumam ao deserto, levando, suprimentos, armas e esquemas com eles. Capitão Maxson lideras seus homens e suas respectivas famílias para Lost Hills. ** Anotação': Apesar de que o holodisk de Maxson indicar que ele pode ter deixado pessoas na base (presume-se que sejam famílias dos cientistas ou outros civis não associados ao exercito), mas se eles realmente o fizeram ou não é desconhecido. * 30 de Outubro: Uma semana depois da explosão inicial, uma chuva negra começa a cair, composta principalmente de grande quantidade de partículas radioativas, fuligem em si, causada pelas nuvens de fogo nuclear, na semana anterior. Plantas e animais rapidamente entram em extinção. * 30 de Outubro: Membros sobreviventes do Clube Boylston iniciam o evento de gala. A meia-noite, eles bebem um brinde final de vinho envenenado, todos morrem. * Novembro: Capitão Maxson, seus homens e as famílias dos mesmo, chegam ao bunker de Lost Hills algumas semanas depois, sofrendo diversas casualidades ao longo do caminho, incluindo a esposa de Maxson (mas não seu filho). Os soldados sobreviventes acabam se tornando a Brotherhood of Steel. * Novembro: Ms. Carrie Delaney é a ultima adulta a deixar Little Lamplight Caves na busca por ajuda. O garoto de dez anos Jason Grant fica como encarregado em sua ausência. * 2 de Novembro: Drogas psicoativas são lançadas por todo o Vault 106. 2078 * 28 de Janeiro: Os níveis de radiação se tornam baixos o suficientes para exposição de curto período ao exterior.Year: 2078 * 23 de Abril: Após o prazo de selamento de 180 dias se expirar, o staff e segurança do vault 111 começam a ficar impacientes e planejam se amotinar contra o supervisor. * Julho: A data planejada do lançamento do Projeto Marte da USSA, uma missão tripulada para Marte. * verão: A data planejada para o lançamento do Hermes-13 e Hermes-14, que pretendia enviar uma missão tripulada a Marte. Entretanto, com a escalada da guerra contra a China, o Enclave e os agentes do Departamento de Defesa assumiram o controle do centro espacial para enviar foguetes nucleares para B.O.M.B. 002. * Os residentes do Vault 87 são trancados em câmaras herméticas e expostos ao FEV pelo Overseer do Vault e sua segurança, a qual, embora insensivelmente, seguia os "planos" traçados pela Vault-Tec. A população do Vault foi transformado em terríveis super mutantes e centauros. * A cidade das crianças, Little Lamplight, é oficialmente fundada. Eleito pela quantia unanime de votos Jason Grant é nomeado como o primeiro prefeito da cidade. 2080 * Os primeiros efeitos da radiação são vistos nos sobreviventes. Mutações generalizadas ocorrem com animais e humanos; e aqueles que sobrevivem ao efeitos da mutação são alterados permanentemente. Novas espécies são criadas do dia para a noite. * O grupo de militares de John Bloch faz um pacto de paz e proteção com os rancheiros locais. 2081 * A I.A. de Skynet, em Sierra Army Depot, começa a se tornar autoconciente, de acordo com seus próprios registros. 2082 * Cinco anos depois da Grande Guerra, alguns "aspectos" do mundo começam a se acalmar. Porém os níveis de radiação e veneno continuam muito altos para um ser humano normal sobreviver. 2083 * Verão: A cidade de Necropolis é fundada pelos ghouls sobreviventes do Vault 12 e cidadãos americanos que fugiram para Bakersfield quando as bombas caíram. 2084 * Primavera: Set toma o controle de Necropolis, usurpando o controle do Overseer original. O Overseer do Vault 12, sem ter a permissão de fazer qualquer coisa, é levado ao norte e a história o perde de vista. 2085 * A data planejada para o exército Americano concluir e colocar o VB-02 Vertibird, uma aeronave de Decolagem e Aterrizagem Vertical (VTOL), em serviço. Mas, por razões obvias, isso nunca aconteceu, porém a Enclave retoma o desenvolvimento depois de recuperar seu fundamento. 2087 * Dezembro: Depois da maioria dos sobreviventes em Reservation sucumbir por causa da radiação, os "afortunados" que sobreviveram se tornaram ghouls. Depois de passar dez anos no subsolo, eles finalmente retornam a superfície. Incluindo o Dr. Willem Clark, voluntários rumam a wasteland para procurar por outros sobreviventes. 2088 * O computador em Mesa Verde falha. Os cientistas recorrem a esculpir seus esquemas mais importantes nas paredes de Kiva. * Dezembro: Dos vinte voluntários para explorar a wasteland, apenas um volta a Reservation; Dr. Willem Clark. No entanto, ele traz algumas duzias de camaradas ghouls procurando por abrigo em Reservation. 2089 * Cientistas de Mesa Verde começou a instruir as crianças da aldeia nos caminhos da matemática e da ciência de modo que o conhecimento não seja esquecido. Eles esperam que seus descendentes um dia vai ajudar a trazer de volta à civilização de volta da wasteland. * Janeiro: Depois de explicar as dificuldades e preconceitos colocados contra ghouls pelos smoothskin (humanos), os ghouls em Reservation proclamam Dr. Willem Clark seu líder. Willem solidifica ainda mais seu lugar como líder explicando mais tarde seus planos de tornar os ghouls os herdeiros legítimos e verdadeiros da Terra Prometida, e que, se tornar ghoul seria o próximo passo lógico no processo evolucionário. 2090 * Vault 29 abre. Harold prepara-se para fazer sua fortuna como comerciante, fazendo o circuito em torno das comunidades sobreviventes na wasteland. 2091 * Vault 8 abre e eles utilizam seu G.E.C.K. para criar um solo fértil para a cidade. Esta que eventualmente se tornaria a Vault City. ** ''Anotação: Enquanto Lynette diz que a cidade foi fundada 120 anos atras, o que colocaria o evento ter ocorrido em torno de 2120, o Chosen One desmente dizendo que foi 70 antes do Vault Dweller deixar o Vault 13. Isto quer dizer que provavelmente Fallout 2 seria situado em um tempo anterior e o arquivo não foi corrigido''. 2092 * LA Vault abre e Boneyard é fundado, atraindo outros sobreviventes. * Dr. Richard Moreau é exilado de Vault City por assassinato. As circunstâncias envolvendo o assassinato são desconhecidas, mas, ele muda seu sobrenome para Grey e ruma ao sul. 2093 * The Hub é fundado por um homem chamado de Angus, que estabelece seu acampamento em torno de um oásis imundo no deserto e inicia a fazer negócios com outros assentamentos de sobreviventes. 2095 * 20 de Setembro - 25 de Novembro: 28 sobreviventes Mexicanos, 11 homens, 8 mulheres e 9 crianças, chegam e se estabelecem em Zion canyon. 2096 * Harold torna-se chefe da caravana no Hub. Sua caravana sofre ataques ocasionais na Wasteland, mas as caravanas sobrevivem e prosperam até que os ataques mutantes começam alguns anos mais tarde. * Fevereiro: Os habitantes do Vault 22 deixam o vault devido um surto de esporos mutantes que acabou infectando a maioria dos residentes acabando com boa parte Vault. * 11 de Fevereiro: 118 sobreviventes do Vault 22 saem de Mojave Wasteland e viajam para Zion Canyon. A maioria deles esta infectada com esporos, e trazem consigo spore carriers e spore plants para o Zion Valley, além disso, ao chegar em Zion eles atacam/matam grande parte dos sobreviventes Mexicanos que já se encontravam em Zion. * 14 de Fevereiro: De acordo com Randall Clark, os sobreviventes do Vault 22 comeram os sobreviventes Mexicanos a quem eles haviam capturado. * 19 de Fevereiro - 13 de Janeiro de 2097: Randall Clark inicia a emboscar os sobreviventes do Vault 22 e continua até os 34 sobreviventes restantes saírem de Zion. 2097 * Janeiro: J. Hendricks se torna o overseer dos sobreviventes restantes do Vault 22, e dando a primeira ordem ele ordena que todos se retirem de Zion canyon. * 13 de Janeiro: O trigésimo-quarto sobrevivente do Vault 22 deixa Zion Canyon depois de sofrer 10 meses de emboscadas de Randall Clark. * Um homem chamado Jonathan Faust lidera seu grupo de aproximadamente 200 pessoas do superlotado Vault 15 para a wasteland. Eventualmente eles se tornam um grupo de raiders conhecidos por Vipers. 2101 * O Overseer de Vault City se aposenta e o Conselho dos cidadãos é estabelecido. O Concelho nomeia inicialmente o Primeiro Cidadão. 2102 * 22 de Maio: O aumento dos ataques mutantes contra as caravanas de Harold o frustram ao ponto dele financiar e liderar uma expedição até o local de origem dos mutantes. Ele recebe ajuda voluntária de um homem chamado Richard Grey. * 23 de Junho: A expedição liderada por Harold e Grey encontra a Base Militar Mariposa e é atacada e derrotada pela população de mutantes do local. Grey é nocauteado e trancafiado em um dos tanques de teste do FEV, Harold desmaia e acorda na Wasteland um tempo depois. *'27 de Junho': Harold, já sofrendo mutação, é encontrado por viajantes e levado de volta para o Hub. Seus parceiros e empregados, assustados com sua condição, o abandonam. *'julho': Grey, agora horrivelmente transformado pelo vírus, se arrasta para fora do tanque que estava aprisionado, sofrendo uma dor terrível e impregnado de FEV. Ele se arrasta até a sala de controle e começa a gravar seu áudio log. *'Julho - Novembro': Richard Grey começa a se acostumar com sua condição e inicia seus testes do FEV em animais. Esses experimentos o levam para o início de seus ideais da União e da Raça Ariana dos Mutantes. Ele assume para si mesmo o nome de "O Mestre". *'Novembro': A primeira vítima humana tenta explorar Mariposa, porém, Grey a captura. *'Dezembro': O Mestre continua seus experimentos em exploradores que tem a má sorte de adentrar Mariposa. Poucas experiências tem sucesso (devido ao grande número de radiação no corpo das cobaias), sua força e tamanho aumentam, porém, eles ficam incrivelmente estúpidos. 2110 * Os remanescentes do ITC (Instituto de Tecnologia da Comunidade) e seus descendentes formam o Instituto. 2120 * Angus se elege governador do Hub. * Skynet recebe as ordens finais de seus mestres, depois é deixada para apodrecer em Sierra Army Depot. 2123 *'25 de Abril': 24 crianças, metade meninas, metade meninos, vindo de um lugar desconhecido, chegam em Zion. 2124 *'2 de Janeiro a 23 de Janeiro': Randall Clark começa a deixar presentes para as crianças, como livros, medicamentos, e bilhetes com informações sobre seu novo lar. Ele assina cada nota com o nome de "Pai". Essas crianças no Futuro se tornariam a tribo dos Sorrows *'Fevereiro': Randall Clark Morre pacificamente no topo do Red Gate. 2125 *'Inverno': Angus é assassinado, o Hub é atirado no caos. 2126 * Um grupo de comerciantes toma o controle da torre de água do Hub. Eles demandam que qualquer um que queira água deve pagar uma taxa. Começa a Grande Guerra Mercante no Hub. 2127 * O Supervisor original do Vault 101 morre. 2128 * Um homem chamado Roy Greene negocia a paz no Hub. O Conselho Central do Hub é formado, composto por dois representantes de cada companhia de caravana da cidade. 2130 *Início do Grande Inverno. 2131 *'2131 - 2135': O Mestre começa a ordenar seus Super Mutantes a capturar cobaias humanas de caravanas. Por muitos anos, a culpa dos desaparecimentos das caravanas é posta nos Deathclawns do deserto. 2134 * Uma facção dentro da Brotherhood of Steel liderada pelo Sargento Dennis Allen ganha força, eles pressionam os Elders para deixa-los explorarem o sudoeste do Glow. Os Elders recusam, então Allen e seu grupo separatista desertam da Brotherhood of Steel, levando algumas armas e tecnologias com eles. * Liderados pelo Sargento Dennis Allen, o pequeno grupo separatista da Brotherhood of Steel partem para West Tek na procura por artefatos tecnológicos. Eles chegam vinte dias depois, e são destruídos pelo sistema de defesa de West Tek. Ferido, Allen começa a sofrer envenenamento por radiação devido a uma abertura no seu traje. Antes de morrer, ele registra o destino da expedição em um holodisk. 2135 * O Elder Roger Maxson morre de câncer, seu filho, já um soldado formado, assume o cargo de High Elder da Brotherhood Of Steel. John Maxson se torna um membro dos Paladinos, mostrando grande habilidade como soldado. 2137 * O Mestre começa a produção em massa de super mutantes. Apenas uma em seis tentativas dão certo. 2138 * O Criogênicamente congelado Robert House reganha consciência. 2140 * Decker funda o Underground do Hub. 2141 * Ano de nascimento do Vault Dweller. * Primavera: O Vault 15 abre. * Inverno: Com a falta de suprimentos, os Raiders começam a se organizar ataques, os Khans e os Vipers começam a aterrorizar assentamentos. 2142 * Primavera: Shady Sands é fundada, uma muralha é erguida para proteger a cidade. 2145 * Nasce Tandi, filha de Aradesh. 2150 * No início da década, os Vipers se recuperam de sua derrota no Hub, restaurando suas tropas com escravos capturados e membros de caravanas, e começa uma base de operações nas terras ruins ao norte do Hub (e ao sul do Bunker de Lost Hills), eles começam a atacar assentamentos com mais frequência e violência que antes, atraindo a atenção da Brotherhood of Steel. 2152 * Com sua influência aumentando na wasteland, o Mestre encontra humanos, cultistas do fim do mundo que juram lealdade e se oferecem para servir como espiões para a União, seu líder é um homem chamado Morpheus, um ex-membro da gangue Rippers. Morpheus e seus cultistas no futuro se tornariam os Children of The Cathedral. 2154 * Vault 17 é atacado, seus habitantes são feitos prisioneiros pelo exército do Mestre, dentre esses prisioneiros está Lily Bowen 2155 * Os Gun Runners iniciam sua carreira como fabricantes e vendedores de armas. * A BoS começa uma operação pequena para rastrear e localizar os Vipers, essa missão não passa de um exercício liderada pelo pai de John Maxson em pessoa, já que a Brotherhood está convencida que um pequeno destacamento de soldados usando Power Armor seja o suficiente para lidar com alguns poucos raiders. Um esquadrão, liderado por Maxson, encontra os Vipers. Esperando que os raiders fujam de merdo, Maxson os ataca, porém, o esquadrão não esperava pelas armas envenenadas dos raiders e todos são atingidos por flechas e morrem em poucas horas. John Maxson assume o cargo de Elder e Rhombus se torna o novo líder dos paladinos. * Os Paladinos, agora liderados por Rhombus, começam uma campanha de larga escala contra os Vipers, rastreando e matando quase todos os seus membros. Alguns Vipers conseguem fugir para o norte e leste em direção a cordilheira de montanhas. ** nota: De acordo com Chris Avellone em Fallout Buible 6, os Vipers foram extintos, esse dado pode ter sido adicionado devido a ausência da gangue na versão final do primeiro jogo, essa informação continua sendo inconsistente pois em ''Fallout, os Vipers são mencionados diversas vezes por vários personagens (Ian, Aradesh e Killian) como se ainda existissem. Os membros sobreviventes devem ter continuado ativos na Califórnia até pelo menos 2161. Pequenos grupos de Vipers ainda podem ser encontrados em Mojave Wasteland em 2281.'' * Após capturar uma caravana de vault dwellers, o Mestre aprende a localização do Boneyard Vault, futuro lar dos Filhos da Catedral. Ele captura os habitantes do Vault e inicia uma base de operações ali. Com o controle desse Vault, o Mestre é capaz de descobrir a localização de diversos outros Vaults e enviar patrulhas de mutantes para esses outros Vaults. 2155 * O Mestre funda oficialmente sua própria religião, os Filhos da Catedral, e começa a usá-los como espiões nos assentamentos espalhados pela wasteland. Missionários dos Filhos da Catedral se espalham por toda wasteland, agindo como olhos e ouvidos de Morpheus e do Mestre. 2157 * O Mestre descobre a localização do Vault de Bakersfield, Vault 12, e envia um destacamento de super mutantes para assumir o controle do Vault. Muitos ghouls são abatidos durante o ataque, porém, Set consegue para-los ao informar os super mutantes que os ghouls da cidade eram os sobreviventes do Vault que eles procuravam. Os mutantes, nervosos por não terem achado um Vault intacto, estabelecem uma pequena guarnição próxima ao tanque d'água. 2161 * Harold aparece na Old Town do Hub. * Outubro: Uma patrulha da Brotherhood of Steel encontra um cadáver de super mutante. Eles levam o corpo para os Scribes, a Head Scribe Vree inicia seus estudos dos super mutantes. * 5 de Dezembro, 7:21 da Manhã: Fallout começa - O Oversser do Vault 13, Jacoren envia o Vault Dweller para a wasteland com objetivo de achar um sobressalente do Filtro de Água do Vault 13. * 15 de Dezembro: O Vault Dweller descobre Shandy Sands e conhece Tandi e Ian, que se unem ao Vault Dweller na sua procura pelo Filtro de Água. * 30 de Dezembro: O Vault Dweller conhece Dogmeat em Junktown. * Dezembro: Killian Darkwater assume o controle de Junktown. * Dezembro: Graças a persistência do Vault Dweller, os Khans são completamente destruídos, deixando apenas um sobrevivente chamado Darion. 2162 * 4 de Janeiro: O Vault Dweller visita Scrapheap. * 5 de Janeiro: Alguém começa a roubar água do Vault 13. * 17 de Janeiro: O Vault Dweller chega no Hub e negocia com os Water Merchants para que eles comecem a entregar água no Vault 13, esticando um pouco o prazo do Vault. * Janeiro: Com a ajuda do Vault Dweller, Harold traz a nova população de ghouls do Hub para um status de igualdade com os humanos. * 13 de Fevereiro: O Vault Dweller recupera o water chip de Necropolis. Ian é assassinado por um super mutantes e é reduzido às cinzas. * 23 de Fevereiro: Os Filhos da Catedral enviam seu doutor para Junktown. * 3 de Março: O Vault Dweller derrota o Mestre. * 5 de Março: Data em que Boneyard seria invadida pelo exército do Mestre. * 24 de Março: O Exército do Mestre ataca Necropolis, matando todos os ghouls da cidade exceto Lenny, Cain e um outro ghoul que se escondera na biblioteca. * 4 de Abril: O Exército de Mestre teria invadido o Hub. * 20 de Abril: O Vault Dweller destrói a Mariposa Military Base. Dogmeat, sendo daltônico, não reconhece o campo de força e o ataca e acaba morrendo tentando defender seu mestre. * 10 de Maio: Fallout acaba - O Vault Dweller retorna ao Vault 13, apenas para ser barrado na entrada por Jacoren. Alguns membros do Vault, liderados por Theresa e seus apoiadores Pat e Lyle o seguem. O Vault Dwaller vaga para a Wasteland, deixando o Vault 13 para trás. * 23 de Maio: O Exército do Mestre teria invadido Lost Hills. * A Brotherhood of Steel ajuda os entrepostos humanos a expelir o Exército do Mestre. A tecnologia da Brotherhood é reintroduzida na Nova Califórnia. * 2 de Julho: O Exército do Mestre teria invadido Junktown. * 22 de Julho: O Exército do Mestre invadiria Shandy Sands. 2163 * 19 de Abril: o Exército do Mestre invade o Vault 13, encerrando o jogo definitivamente. (Versão original SEM PATCH) 2165 * 12 de Maio: O Vault Dweller remove seu Vault suit e nunca o veste novamente. * 10 de Julho: O Vault Dweller parte em direção norte com um pequeno grupo de companheiros vault dwellers e wastelanders e funda a vila de Arroyo. 2174 * Fallout acaba oficialmente quando o Exército do Mestre descobre a localização do Vault 13. (Versão do jogo com patch) 2180 * Os Minutemen da Comunidade defendem Diamod City de um ataque Super mutante * Com sua vila sofrendo um problema grave de super população e falta de recursos, muitos Ciphers adotam um estilo de vida nômade. 2185 * Verão: Durante o anoitecer, o super mutante Marcus cruza com o Paladino da Brotherhood of Steel Jacob ao sudoeste de Broken Hills, os dois trocam agressões e tiros por dias. Eventualmente, eles desistem, rindo, e começam a viajar juntos. * Outono: Marcus e Jacob, junto a alguns ghouls, humanos e seguidores super mutantes, fundam a comunidade de Broken Hills. 2186 * Em Shady Sands, Tandi ajuda seu pai Aradesh a fundar uma nova comunidade das cinzas do antigo mundo. Eles são responsáveis pela Nova República da Califórnia, seus ideais se espalham rapidamente. * primavera: Jacob diz adeus a Marcus, os dois seguem caminhos diferentes. 2188 * 2 de Outubro: O Vault Dweller tem uma filha, que um dia viria a se tornar a Village Elder. 2189 * A República da Nova Califórnia é estabelecida e divida em cinco estados: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, The Hub e Dayglow. * Os Followers of the Apocalypse viram uma grande influência na Nova Califórnia. Com a ajuda do Vault Dweller, eles assumem o controle de LA Boneyard. 2190 * O Vault 70 abre e seus residentes usam seus três G.E.C.K.s para fundar a cidade de New Jerusalem nas ruínas de Salt Lake City 2195 * Chris Avellone é eleito prefeito de Springfield. 2196 * Após a morte de Aradesh, Tandi é eleita Presidente da NCR pelo conselho dos NCR. Como esperado ela realiza um trabalho excepcional. 2197 * 1 de Janeiro, 6:29: Fallout Tactics começa - Um esquadrão da Brotherhood of Steel, liderada pelo Warrior, é enviado para libertar a vila de Brahmin Wood de um bando de raiders. 2198 * O Enclave conclui seu trabalho em tecnologias do pré-guerra, incluindo variações da Power Armor. * Fallout Tactics acaba - Após ir para o Vault 0, o Warrior destrói o Calculator, a IA insana do Vault 0 e derrota seu exército de robôs. * Após diversos anos tentando a "forma natural", os ghouls da Reservation descobrem que são de fato, estéreis. O Dr. Willem Clark e o Dr. Sebastian tentam bolar um plano para tentar arranjar um meio dos ghouls procriarem. 2200 * B.O.M.B.-002 sai de sua órbita e cai, colidindo com o Grand Canyon. 2208 * 16 de Janeiro: Após escrever suas memórias, o Vault Dweller desaparece de Arroyo e é dado como morto. O Vault Dweller deixa seu Vault Suit para trás, dobrado, em cima de sua cama. Alguns dizem que o Vault Dweller fora levado pelos espíritos do céu, outros dizem que o Vault Dweller achou que seria sábio deixar Arroyo nas mãos dos Elders. * 2 de Fevereiro: O luto pelo Vault Dweller acaba, a vida em Arroyo começa a voltar ao normal. * 2 de Fevereiro: Começa o treinamento final da filha do Vault Dweller para Village Elder. * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel começa - O Initiate, um aprendiz na Texas Expedition da Brotherhood of Steel e enviado para a cidade de Carbon na procura por Rhombus e seus paladinos. * Um pouco depois da chegada do Initiate em Carbon, o Vault Dweller chega ali e se hospeda na cidade temporariamente. 2209 * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel acaba - Com as indicações do Vault Dweller, o Initiate encontra a cidade de Los, destruiu a Church of the Lost e encontrou o Vault Secreto. Ele ativa o sistema de autodestruição do local e escapa via monorail, causando a destruição do Exército de Attis, Los e do Vault Secreto, encerrando a Expedição do Texas da Brotherhood of Steel. 2210 * 31 de Janeiro: A filha do Vault Dweller realiza seu teste místico, Ela passa pelo Temple of Trials, usando seu charme para passar a maior parte dos testes após sua arma emperrar. * 2 de Fevereiro: A filha do Vault Dweller atinge o posto de Anciã. Ela governa com mão firme, e sua sabedoria é bastante respeitada. 2215 * Sob ordem Presidencial, cientistas do Enclave começam a trabalhar em uma versão melhorada da power armor. * 1 de Agosto: O Congressista Dick Richardson sobe na escala de poder do Enclave. 2220 * A Reserva começa a comprar Escravos das diversas tribos da região. Os ghouls negociam as armas que eles fabricam nos subterrâneos por humanos saudáveis. Os mais saudáveis são utilizados nos experimentos de procriação de ghuols. * Sob Ordem Presidencial, cientistas do Enclave começam a trabalhar em uma versão aprimorada da Power Armor. Diversos protótipos são desenvolvidos e testados. * Os profetas e apóstolos intolerantes de New Jerusalem votam em parar o comércio com estrangeiros de outras comunidades. * 1 de Agosto: O Congressista Dick Richardson, recebendo grande ajuda de seu pai, o Presidente Richardson (sênior) é eleito Presidente do Enclave. * Outubro: Cientistas do Enclave desenvolvem uma versão aceitável da Mark II power armor. O resultado das experiências (acidentes... explosões... e mortes) são consideradas confidenciais pelo novo Presidente Richardson. 2227 * Shaun é sequestrado por agentes do Instituto e a (o) esposa (o) do (a) Sole Survivor é assassinada no Vault 111. * Julho: Após anos de pesquisas e experimentos, o Dr. Sebastian consegue criar um ghoul via procriação na Reservation. O hospedeiro humano, como todos seus antecessores, morre no parto. * Agosto: O primeiro ghoul nascido. Devido a genética radiativa dos ghouls, ele cresce rapidamente para o status de adulto em alguns meses, seu nome é Measles. Apenas três outros ghouls nasceriam entre esse ano e 2253. 2228 * Os ghouls de Capital Wasteland são forçados a irem para os subterrâneos graças a mutantes hostis e humanos agressivos, formando o Underworld no Museum of History.Diálogos com Winthrop em Fallout 3 2229 * Maio: Um sintético de terceira geração, Mr. Carter, entra em Diamond City e após alguns drinks, puxa uma arma e mata quatro pessoas antes de se matar. A morte de Carter revela a Comunidade a existência de sintéticos avançados.Ocorrências Públicas, A Sobre os Sintéticos 2231 * Edward Sallow é dado aos cuidados dos Followers of the Apocalypse em Boneyard. O garoto é criado para ser um escriba. * Os Boomers, vagando pela Mojave Wasteland, cruzam com a Nellis Air Force Base e passam a viver ali.Dialógo com Robert House em Fallout: New Vegas * Jeremy Maxson, High Elder da Brotherhood of Steel, decide que é hora de expandir as operações da BoS para o leste. Ele envia uma força expedicionária composta por cinco paladinos para confirmar a localização do Peterson's Bunker. A líder da expedição, Andrea Brixley, descobre o bunker, desativa a segurança, e o abre para habitação. Por vários anos ela e seus paladinos exploram o leste e forjam boas relações com as tribos da área. 2232 * Leonard Boyarsky é exilado de Vault City. 2233 * Um grupo de tribais, raiders e algumas outras pessoas atacam New Jerusalem e a saqueiam a cidade, matando a maioria dos mórmons no processo. 2235 * O Enclave faz experiências com deathclaws, na tentativa de criar unidades de combate especiais capazes de batalhar em ambientes hostis. * Alguns ghouls andarilhos formam a cidade de Gecko, a populaçaõ cresce. O novo fluxo de ghouls levando tecnologia sucateada e conhecimento para a cidade, e com sua nova usina de força, Vault City começa a observar seus novos vizinhos com preocupação. * O novo profeta Mórmon, Judah Black, lidera os remanescentes da comunidade mórmon para o norte em Ogden, Utah. Eles estabelecem a cidade de New Canaan.Jericho design document. 2236 * Trabalhando com alguns tribais, os mórmons conseguem fazer com que a Estação d'Agua de Jericho produza água pura para New Canaan. * 20 de Julho: Batedores do Enclave descobrem as ruínas de Mariposa Military Base. * Julho–Agosto: Cientistas do Enclave vão para Mariposa, enquanto equipes de assalto patrulham o deserto em busca de escravos para serem utilizados nas escavações da antiga base e conseguirem os tanques do Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV), em um desses esquadrões está Frank Horrigan, com 25 anos na época. * Agosto: Melchior é capturado por uma patrulha do Enclave e se torna parte dos escravos em Mariposa. * Setembro: O Enclave começa as escavações de Mariposa. Eles deixam o FEV exposto ao ar, e as mutações começam a ocorrer nos trabalhadores humanos. Frank Horrigan entra em contato com o FEV e é enviado para ser estudado em laboratório. * Outubro: Melchior começa a mudar, mas mantém sua inteligência nos estágios inicias da mutação, fazendo-o mais esperto que um super mutante comum. Percebendo que o Enclave irá matar os super mutantes após adquirir o FEV, ele começa a usar seus talentos para esconder armamentos para os mutantes se defenderem quando a hora chegar. * 2236-2238: Horrigan começa a sofrer mutações, ganhando a mente lenta, estúpida e sem raciocínio de um super mutante. Ele é mantido altamente sedado. Ele fica consciente por breve momentos e é rapidamente sedado novamente para os cientistas começarem a operá-lo. 2237 * Os remanescentes do Instituto de Pesquisa Naval limpam os mirelurks de um porta-aviões que um dia viria a se tornar Rivet City.Dialógo com Pinkerton em Fallout 3 *'Janeiro': O Enclave, tendo obtido o FEV, abandona a Base Militar Mariposa antes que mais mutações aconteçam, criando a segunda geração de super mutantes, o Enclave designa apenas um esquadrão para exterminar os super mutantes, porém os mutantes, usando armamentos que haviam sido escondidos durante as escavações, reduzem o esquadrão às cinzas, sofrendo muitas perdas. Os remanescentes da primeira e segunda geração decidem permanecer na base, o grupo forma uma nova comunidade. 2238 * Harold chega em Gecko, e ele faz seu melhor para ajudar os ghouls a administrar a estação de energia local. * Exploradores dos NCR descobrem Eagle Rock e percebem rapidamente que a fonte de enrgia e água é abundante. Em um ano, mineiradores NCR se estabelecem na cidade. A cidade de Burham Springs é estabelecida por Trent Burham. 2239 * 23 de Janeiro: Os testes começam a se esgotar com Frank Horrigan. é sugerido que ele fora usado como agente de campo em testes na wasteland contra as populações locais. * 27 de Março: Frank Horrigan ganha um novo papel. Um novo modelo de power armor é construído para acomodar sua massa, e ele é selado nela. Após alguns testes horrivelmente positivos em chacinas contra populações de vilas, Horrigan se torna a solução do Enclave para diversos problemas. * 25 de Abril: O encontro inaugural do Conselho de Rivet City tem início, composto por Horace Pinkerton, Annette Holmes e Brad Danvers. A cidade é oficialmente batizada. A nota Rivet City Council Minutes, April 25, 2239 de Fallout 3 2240 * Thomas Moore se torna um cidadão de Vault City Mencionado em uma conversa com Lynette em Fallout 2 *Goodneighbor é fundada por um grupo de criminosos que haviam sido exilados de Diamond City.Mencionado em uma das loading screens de Fallout 4 2241 * Junktown se torna membro da New California Republic, como parte do estado de Shady. * O Vertbird de Daisy Whitman cai próximo a cidade de Klamath. Tempo depois, Lily Bowen usa algumas partes do veículo para fabricar sua arma, a Vertibird blade. * Herbert Dashwood conhece Argyle e rouba sua namorada. Os dois viram melhores amigos desde então. Diálogo de Herbert Dashwood em Fallout 3 * Em Capital Wasteland, o assentamento de Megaton é atacado por raiders. Durante o ataque, o pai de Colin Moriarty é morto, Colin herda todas suas riquezas, incluindo o Moriarty's Saloon. Guia de Fallout 3 * A pior seca em muitos anos faz com que grande parte do gado em Arroyo e Modoc morra. * Janeiro: As primeiras amostras de jet começam a chegar em Redding, cortesia da família Mordino. * Fevereiro: Vault City recusa ofertas de aliança com a família Bishop de New Reno e com os NCR. * Fevereiro: Um grupo do Vault 101 liderado por Anne Palmer explora a área de Springvale e Megaton. Da nota Report from first survey party em Fallout 3 * Março: Começam os ataques de raiders contra as caravanas de Vault City. * 15 de Maio: Fallout 2 intro - O Enclave envia uma transmissão codificada para o Vault 13, ativando seu computador central e dando o falso alarme que é hora de sair do Vault. Martin Frobisher junta todos habitantes do vault 13 para assistir o vídeo "Leaving The Vault" video, * 16 de Maio: Menos de um dia depois, o Vault 13 é aberto, apenas para os habitantes serem capturados por duas equipes de assalto do Enclave. Os esquadrões assassinaram três dos vault dwelleres que estavam "resistindo à captura". * 17 de Maio: O Enclave deixa um deathclaw inteligente dentro do Vault 13 para matar qualquer um que fosse investigar o Vault. Outros deathclaws foram enviados para o deserto que cerca o Vault 13 para conferir se não há nenhum fujão ou testemunha. * 25 de Julho, 08:24: ''Fallout 2''começa- O Chosen One inicia seu teste mistico, adentrando o Temple of Trials. * 27 de Julho: O Chosen One deixa a comunidade de Arroyo na procura Garden of Eden Creation Kit. * 30 de Agosto: O Chosen One esbarra com uma discussão entre Frank Horrigan e alguns civis. Os civis resistem a suas demandas e são executados. * 23 de Outubro: uma visão de Hakunin aparece nos sonhos do Chosen One pela primeira vez. 2242 * Dois sintéticos, Armitage e A3-21, são construídos na Comunidade pelo Instituto. * Nuclear Nellie, um howitzer capaz de atirar uma capsula nuclear é feito funcional na Reservation. Uma cápsula é criada para ser usada nos inimigos de Willem. Entretanto, como a alavanca de carregamento está quebrada, não existem meios de levar a arma para a superfície. * Jeremy Maxson renomeia o Todd Peterson's bunker para Maxson Bunker em homenagem ao seu ancestral, Roger Maxson. Ele então envia uma grande quantidade de tropas para ocupar o local. Andrea Brixley é promovida a Elder. * 21 de Janeiro: Hakunin aparece nos sonhos do Chosen One pela segunda vez. * 21 de Abril: Hakunin aparece nos sonhos do Chosen One pela terceira vez. * 20 de Julho: Arroyo é atacada por soldados do Enclave, os habitantes são escravizados e levados para a Oil Rig. O Chosen One tem seu último sonho com Hakunin. * Primavera: Fallout 2 acaba - O Chosen One entra na Oil Rig do Enclave e destrói a plataforma, matando o Presidente dos Estados Unidos e acabando com os planos de dominação mundial do Enclave. * Após a destruição do Enclave, os refugiados de Arroyo e do Vault 13 constroem uma nova comunidade com ajuda do G.E.C.K.. Estando a centenas de milhas longe de seu Vault, os membros do Vault 13 decidem se juntar aos tribais, suas sabedorias técnicas combinadas com as habilidades survivalistas dos tribais ajudam a comunidade a prosperar e crescer. * A Arroyo elder vive por muitos anos após a destruição do Enclave. Ela parece feliz com o fim da separação entre o Vault 13 e o Vault Dweller fora reconciliada, ela diz ao Chosen One que gostaria que o Vault Dweller estivesse vivo para ver. Certa de que a segurança da vila já havia sido estabelecida, a Elder morre calmamente durante o sono alguns meses depois. Muitos dos residentes antigos de Arroyo acreditam que ela agora vive no Vault dos céus, contando ao Vault Dweller os bravos feitos do Chosen One. * As relações entre os Slags e os residentes de Modoc florescem. Modoc prospera e se torna uma grande comunidade de pecuária. * A companhia de escravos Metzger de Den expande, ganhando poder e influência na área da cidade. Em pouco tempo, ninguém está seguro do risco de ser capturado e escravizado. Viajantes procuram evitar o Den. * Otimizar a Usina de Força de Gecko é o primeiro passo para o começo de boas relações entre Geck e a Vault City. * Com a destruição do Enclave, Vault City começa a estagnar, se destruindo no próprio isolacionismo. O gerador do Vault 8 nunca fora construído para suportar uma grande população, o que impede Vault City de expandir. Eventualmente, a cidade é anexada pela NCR. * Não muito depois da destruição do Enclave, a Família Bishop de New Reno é abençoada com um filho. Essa criança parece ter pouco em comum com os outros Bishops, preferindo passar seus dias explorando a Wasteland. Quando ele atinge 30 anos, ele assume o controle da família Bishop e os lidera para a vitória contra as outras famílias de New Reno. Ele morre durante o sono na idade de setenta e três, nunca tendo conhecido seu pai. * Mesmo nunca tendo se recuperado da morte de Richard, a Família Wright fica mais tranquila com a descoberta do assassino. * Myron morre menos de um ano da derrota do Enclave, esfaqueado por um viciado em Jet no Den. * O Chosen One continua recebendo notícias periódicas de Harold. Aparentemente, a árvore crescendo em sua cabeça aumentou de tamanho, e, de acordo com rumores, até frutas começaram a crescer. * Um pouco depois de comprar o excavator chip do Chosen One, Marge LeBarge consegue comprar e assumir o controle de Morningstar e das Minas Kokoweef. Usando seu poder político, ela faz com que Redding se junte a NCR em troca de um assento no congresso da NCR. * Com o fim da conspirãção para destruir os mutantes, Broken Hills começa a acabar. O urânio acaba logo depois. A cidade, tendo perdido seu objetivo, dispersa. Os residentes levam suas riquezas, deixando uma verdadeira cidade fantasma para trás. * Inspirado pelo Chosen One , Marcus começa a viajar para as montanhas ao leste, procurando por refugiandos do exército do Mestre. O Chosen One nunca mais ouve falar dele. * Com ajuda do Chosen One e da NCR, os desabrigados do Vault 15 se tornam membros produtivos da sociedade. FortCaesar.txt: Linhas 107-111 * A New California Republic começa a civilizar suas fronteiras, eles começam a a expandir suas fronteiras do norte. * A destruição do Enclave apaga qualquer traço do Presidente Richardson, fazendo com que ele seja apagado da história. 2244 * Refugiados começam a chegar em New Canaan em grandes números, contando histórias sobre uma guerra no oeste. 2245 * Judah Black morre de velhice. * NCR aumenta a produção das linhas ferroviárias. Os powder gangs começam suas atividades. 2246 * Sallow e Bill Calhoun, um companheiro Follower, são enviados para o leste com o objetivo de estudar dialetos tribais, eles deveriam se encontrar com o missionário Mórmon are Joshua Graham.Guia do Fallout: New Vegas * Durante a expedição, Sallow descobre uma caixa com diversos livros históricos, alguns deles sobre a Roma antiga, incluindo Commentarii por Júlio César, os livros fascinam o jovem. * Os NCR e a Brotherhood formam uma aliança para erradicar a presença do Enclave da Nova Califórnia no que seria conhecido como a Guerra NCR-Enclave. 2247 * Graham, Calhoun e Sallow são capturados pela tribo Blackfoot. O jovem Sallow usa seus conhecimentos para treinas os tribais na arte da guerra, ele os impressiona tanto que eles o elegem seu líder. * Sallow assume o nome do Imperador Romano César e faz Joshua Graham sua mão direita. Ele decide criar um império nos moldes do Romano, com a intenção de erradicar a cultura das tribos e substituí-las por uma só, uma cultura monolítica - A Legião. * A 5ª Companhia de Engenharia explode Burham Mines, causando incêndios em toda área, muitos morrem. * Após se recuperar de uma febre aparentemente mortal e incúravel, Jeremiah Rigdon começa a dizer que um anjo falara com ele em uma visão, chamando-o de profeta vivo de deus. 2248 * A Presidente Tandi se torna enferma e morre na idade de 103. A sua vice-presidente Joanna Tibbett é leita presidenta dos NCR.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide edição de colecionador * Caesar começa a conquistar as tribos no norte do Arizona,no sudoeste de Colorado, noroeste do Novo México e no sudeste de Utah. * Hannibal Hamlin se torna um escravo aos 15.Diálogo com Hannibal Hamlin em Fallout 3 * Metade dos residentes de New Canaan deixam de acreditar que Jeremiah Rigdon seja realmente um profeta de deus. Eles partem com o Bispo Mordecai. 2249 * Uma rede lucrativa de escravos entre a Legião e os Blackfoot é estabelecida. * Verão: O Blue Destiny Brothel, puteiro preferido de Herbert Dashwood fecha devido a uma epidemia de cólera que matou a maioria da garotas.Terminal de Herbert Dashwood em Fallout 3 2250 * Caesar se auto proclama filho de Marte, deus da guerra. * O Bispo Mordecai mais outros cinco retornam a New Canaan como únicos sobreviventes da tentativa de restabelecer New Jerusalem. Eles não reconhecem Jeremiah Rigdon como profeta. * Harmon Jurley se torna líder dos escravagistas de Paradise Falls. 2251 * Herbert Dashwood é eleito "ghoul honorário" em Underworld. * 10 de Maio 10: Jillian McKinley é capturado por robôs ULYSSES. Os Rusty Hooks perdem seu melhor fabricante de armas. Sid se voluntaria para ocupar seu cargo. 2252 * Bloomseer Poplar chega em Oasis.Diálogo com Bloomseer Poplar em Fallout 3 * Scott Wollinski de 15 anos é vendido para um mercador pelo seu pai, que queria uma vida melhor para seu filho. Wollinski trabalhou com caravanas como servente até comprar sua liberdade e fundar Canterbury Commons. * 15 de Junho 15: Kyle "the Hook" e seus Rusty Hooks descobrem Bloomfield Space Center e passam a viver ali. * 30 de Junho 30: Sid descobre como ligar o sub-reator. Bloomfield tem energia circulando novamente, porém, funcionando com 45% de sua capacidade. 2253 * 38 cidadãos NCR são massacrados por raiders na Mojave. A Presidente Joanna Tibbett é deposta por oficiais NCR por ter tido uma reação "tímida" ao massacre, ela é substituída por Wendell Peterson. * President Peterson despacha três batalhões de infantaria para a Mojave Wasteland. * 23 de Outubro: O Prisoner escapa da Tibbets Prison. * 23 de Outubro 23: Um Sentry robot em Bloomfield se torna semi-ativo - mesmo sem se mover, porém, as lentes ópticas e lentes e sensores começaram a procurar por prisioneiros no Big MT. Os robôs ignoram os Rusty Hooks. * Outubro: Dr. Presper e seus soldados NCR desativam a segurança das torretas de Bloomfield. Eles invadem o precioso lar de Kyle - Kyle e seus homens não conseguem resistir a brigada do Dr. Presper - e se atiram em um foguete com destino B.O.M.B.-001. 2254 * Um esquadrão da Brotherhood of Steel liderado por Owyn Lyons é enviado para Washington, D.C. Costa Leste com objetivo de buscar por tecnologia, investigar relatos de investigate reports of super mutantes e reestabelecer conexão com o esquadrão que fora para lá anteriormente (A BoS não sabia que o transporte dos soldados anterior para D.C. havia caído em Chicago durante uma tempestade).Diálogo com Scribe Rothchild em Fallout 3 2255 * Caesar estabelece a primeira capital da Legião nas ruínas de Flagstaff, Arizona. * No caminho para Capital Wasteland, a força expedicionária da Brotherhood ataca a cidade raider chamada "Pitt".Diálogo com Paladino Kodiak em Fallout 3 * A força expedicionária da BoS liderada Owyn Lyons chega em Capital Wasteland.Diálogo com Scribe Jameson, Fallout 3 * A Brotherhood of Steel estabelece a Citadel como sua base de operações nas ruínas do Pentágono. 2256 * O filho do Chosen One, com a idade de trinta anos, assume o controle da Família Bishop. 2257 * Allistair Tenpenny contrata Tara Fields, Jeff Strayer, Dave, Dukov e Crowley para atacar Fort Constantine. * O Lone Wanderer é concebido por volta de Outubro desse ano. 2258 * 13 de Julho: Fallout 3 o prólogo começa - Nasce o Lone Wanderer e Catherine morre durante o parto. * James, acabado por causa da perda de sua esposa, viaja para o Vault 101 com seu filho via Megaton, com ajuda do Paladino Cross, abandonando o Project Purity.Diálogo de Madison Li em Fallout 3 2259 * Madison Li chega em Rivet City e toma o laboratório de pesquisas de Pinkerton. Todo o staff de Pinkerton começa a trabalhar com ela. Decepcionado, Pinkerton se muda para o broken bow de Rivet City e se torna um recluso, continuando suas pesquisas sozinho. * James é contratado pelo Overseer Alphonse Almodovar como médico do Vault 101. * O primeiro aniversário do Lone Wanderer é celebrado no Vault 101. 2260 * Um gerador na Citadel sofre sobrecarga, creando erros nas rotinas de IA do robô Sawbones, dando-o inteligência além de sua programação e um ódio mortal de sues mestres humanos.Diálogo com Sawbones em Fallout 3 * A mãe de Amata Almodovar morre de causas desconhecidas.Essa data vem do "Prima Official Game Guide", que diz que Amata e o Lone Wanderer possuem a mesma idade. 2264 * Butch DeLoria começa a encher o saco do Lone Wanderer. 2265 *Bannon chega a Rivet City e ajuda a estabelecer um centro de comércio com o resto de Capital Wasteland.Diálogo com Bannon em Fallout 3 * Uma garota de Little Lamplight mata um mole rat com uma faca maior que seu braço, ela vira uma celebridade desde então. 2267 * Os Great Khans chegam na Mojave Wasteland. * Primeira aparição dos Regulators em Capital Wasteland. 2268 * Stanley Armstrong, um técnico do Vault 101 perde uma cópia de Dean's Electronics. * 12 de Julho: Stanley Armstrong com a ajuda de Andy, concerta o purificador de água do Vault 101. * 13 de Julho: O Lone Wanderer celebra seu décimo aniversárioy e recebe seus presentes: um Pip-Boy 3000, um kid's baseball cap, um poema de aniversário, uma edição de Grognak the Barabarian, um sweetroll e uma BB gun. 2269 * Um escravo chamado Caleb Smith escapa de seus mestres e se junta a um bando raider. 2270 * Pacificação do Mojave: Forças NCR comandadas pelo General Kimball destroem as tribos na área de Bullhead City. 2271 * Um escravo chamado Hannibal Hamlin foge de seu mestre. * Daisy Roe, a irmã de Ernest "Uncle" Roe e esposa de Louis Pacion é morta durante um ataque raider contra sua caravana. * O Tratado de Unificação Ranger é assinado entre a NCR e os Desert Rangers.Fallout: New Vegas; placa no Mojave Outpost 2272 * Three Dog recomeça a Galaxy News Radio, operando sob a proteção da Brotherhood.Diálogo com Three Dog em Fallout 3 * A New California Republic estabelece o Mojave Outpost. * Johnson Nash e Ruby Nash se mudam para Primm como agentes do Mojave Express. * Nova se muda para Megaton. 2273 * Reilly funda os Reilly's Rangers. * O Cabo Sterling Sterling dos NCR Rangers é capturado e torturado por legionários da Caesar's Legion. Ele consegue escapar rolando no Rio Colorado e é resgatado por companheiros Rangers.Fallout: New Vegas, Cabo Sterling * Aaron Kimball se aposenta do exército e concorre ao cargo de governador do Hub. * Wendell Peterson sofre impeachment e Kimball toma seu lugar como presidente da NCR, apenas dois meses depois de começar sua carreira política. 2274 * Batedores NCR alcançam Hoover Dam, fazendo com que Mr. House recrute três tribos e as transformasse em Três Famílias. Quano os NCR chegam nas ruínas de Las Vegas, eles retornam para casa com fábulas sobre uma cidade com luzes no meio do deserto. Não muito depois, dinheiro de turistas começa a circular na recém batizada New Vegas. * Os NCR assinam o Tratado de New Vegas. A NCR é permitida a controlar Hoover Dam e estabelecer um HQ em Camp McCarran, enquanto reconhecerem Mr. House e as Três Famílias como verdadeiros donos do Strip. 5% da energia de Hoover Dam é transferida para o Strip enquanto o resto para o resto da Califórnia. * Hoover Dam entra em estado operacional e o Strip começa a brilhar. Os primeiros cidadãos NCR visitam o local. O Strip abre para negócios. * MacCready se torna prefeito de Little Lamplight.Diálogo com MacCready em Fallout 3 * Hannibal Hamlin encontra a Cabeça de Lincoln e cria a organização anti escravidão conhecida como Temple of the Union (Templo da União em Português). * 3 de Agosto: O Lone Wanderer é aprovado no G.O.A.T.Data do Pip-Boy durante Future Imperfect. 2275 * Camp McCarran, Centro de Comando no Mojave da NCR é estabelecido. O conflito com a Brotherhood of Steel do Mojave tem início. * O governo NCR cessa oficialmente sua parceria com os government Followers of the Apocalypse e cria seu próprio Ministério de Ciência e Cultura. * Benny assassina Bingo e assume o controle dos Chairmen. Os Chairmen começam a renovar o Cassino "The Tops". * Os pais de Maggie morrem em um ataque raider, ela é resgatada e adotada por Billy Creel. * Batedores da Legião reportam que os NCR ocuparam e reiniciaram Hoover Dam. Caesar começa a planejar a guerra contra os NCR. * 2275-2276: Forças da Legião começam a aumentar gradativamente sua presença ao leste do Rio Colorado. A NCR fica ciente da ameaça quando patrulhas com destino ao leste não voltam mais às suas bases de origem. 2276 * Henry Casdin e diversos outros membros da Brotherhood of Steel abandonam a Citadel e formam os Brotherhood Outcasts.Diálogo com Owyn Lyons e Henry Casdin e Fallout 3 * A Brotherhood of Steel do Mojave, liderada por Elder Elijah, são derrotados em HELIOS One pelos NCR. * 2 de Outubro: William Brandice se muda para Grayditch, após deixar Navarro, desertando do exército do Enclave.Entradas no terminal de W. Brandice * 15 de Novembro: O cientista Weston Lesko se muda para Grayditch, com Fred Wilks e seu filho Bryan. 2277 * Harold surge em Capital Wasteland. Ele é descoberto por várias pessoas que começam a venerá-lo como um Deus. Bob começa a soltar sementes e várias plantas crescem na área. * A Caesar's Legion se estabelece no, criando uma base de operações em Fortification Hill. * A Primeira Batalha de Hoover Dam. Forças da Caesar's Legion lideradas por Joshua Graham tentam conquistar Hoover Dam da NCR. Embora o ataque inicial tendo sido um sucesso, os NCR enganam a Legião em uma armadilha que os derrota.O Legato é considerado responsável pela derrota pelo próprio Caesar, ele é coberto de piche, incendiado, e atirado do Grand Canyon para servir de exemplo. * Um bando de raiders tenta atacar Megaton mas falham quando seu líder Boppo é baleado pelo xerife da cidade, Lucas Simms. * 17 de Agosto, 09:04: '''''Fallout 3 o prológo acaba e Fallout 3 começa - James desaparece do Vault 101 e seu(ua) filho(a), o Lone Wanderer (com 19 anos), sai à procura dele. * O Lone Wanderer entra em Megaton na procura por seu pai e acaba conhecendo Moira Brown em Craterside Supply, Moira, com ajuda do Wanderer, escreve o Wasteland Survival Guide. O livro se torna tão famoso que suas cópias cruzam todos os EUA, com algumas cópias aparecendo na Mojave Wasteland em 2281. * Doutor Weston Lesko começa suas experiências na Marigold station, tentando diminuir o tamanho das giant ants, transformando-as em fire ants por acidente, que causam a destruição de Grayditch. * James, pai do Lone Wanderer, se sacrifica no Project Purity para impedir a tentativa do Colonel Autumn de controlar o projeto. * O Lone Wanderer sai à procura do Garden of Eden Creation Kit. * Fallout 3 jogo base acaba - O Lone Wanderer ativa o Project Purity, recusando a oferta do Encalve de sabotar o projeto. A East Coast Brotherhood of Steel começa a distribuir Aqua Pura para uma sedenta Capital Wasteland. Independente da decisão do Wanderer no mobile base crawler, o Enclave continua perdendo a guerra, e perde toda sua influência e proeminência em Capital Wasteland. * Madison Li deixa Capital Wasteland e viaja para a Commonwealth. * Um escravo chamado Werher viaja para Capital Wasteland via The Pitt (cidade) através de um carrinho de mineração, procurando ajuda para libertar seu povo dos opressores escravagistas, ele encontra o Lone Wanderer, que mudou o destino dos escravos de The Pitt para sempre. * Os Brotherhood Outcasts procuram assistência para recuperar peças valiosas de tecnologia em Virtual Strategic Solutions facility, Capital Wasteland. O Lone Wanderer chega em uma data desconhecida e entra em uma simulação da Reconquista de Anchorage. * Um navio a vapor, o Duchess Gambit, doca no sudeste do Rio Alexandria em Capital Wasteland. O capitão oferece aos wastelanders uma chance de viajar para Point Lookout. O Lone Wanderer embarca em uma jornada na busca por tesouros do pré-guerra.Point Lookout foi lançado após Broken Steel, e o site oficial de Fallout confirmou que Mothership Zeta foi a aventura final do Lone Wanderer. * A Terra é salva de uma ameaça alienígena pelo Lone Wanderer quando ele é capturado por uma nave chamada Zeta, toamndo o controle da nave com a ajuda de um grupo de sobreviventes do passado da Terra e destruindo outra nave alienígena que estava próxima a Zeta. Site oficial de Fallout: "The Vault Dweller's final and most fantastical adventure". 2278 * Tabitha junta um grupo de super mutantes de Mariposa e estabelece o State of Utobitha no complexo da Black Mountain radio.J.E. Sawyer nas previews de Fallout: New Vegas * Os NCR massacram dezenas de Great Khans em Bitter Springs. * Após o sequestro e assassinato de quatro soldados, tropas NCR atacam os Great Khans em Red Rock Canyon e massacram dezenas de homens, mulheres e crianças. Esse evento passa despercebido pela mídia NCR. * Elder Owyn Lyons morre de causas naturais, ele é sucedido por sua filha Sarah Lyons, seu mandato dura pouco, ela morre em combate alguns dias depois de assumir o cargo (alguns teorizam que ela pode ter sido morta por membros da própria BoS). 2279 * 14 de Novembro: O Securitron vault sofre uma vazamento de radiação, um robô de manutenção é enviado um minuto depois. Às 3:50, a energia cai. O robô desliga sozinho e o vault entra em Estado de Alerta Nível 1. 2280 * A Brotherhood of Steel envia uma equipe de reconhecimento para a Comunidade. A missão é um sucesso, a equipe retorna com informações sobre a região e outros aspectos importantes. * Os Minuteman defendem Diamond City de um ataque Super mutante. 2281 * Em uma tentativa de ganhar um favor de Caesar e ser anexada pela Caesar's Legion, os White Legs destroem New Canaan, os sobreviventes começam a vagar por Utah. * Benny, Jessup, McMurphy, Chance e alguns outros Great Khans viajam pela Mojave Wasteland para emboscar o mensageiro transportando o platinum chip. * 11 de Outubro: Fallout: New Vegas, intro - O Courier é emboscado e baleado na cabeça por Benny, ele é deixado para morrer em uma cova não marcada no cemitério de Goodsprings. Victor encontra seu corpo e o leva para Doc Mitchell. * 19 de Outubro, 08:00: Fallout: New Vegas começa - O Courier retoma consciência na casa de Doc Mitchell em Goodsprings, ele sai a procura de vingança contra Benny. * O Courier segue uma velha mensagem de rádio sobre o evento de gala em Sierra Madre, levando-o para um bunker abandonado da Brotherhood of Steel. Lá, ele é capturado por um cachorro e levado para Sierra Madre. Em Sierra Madre, ele e um grupo de sobreviventes são obrigados a obedecer Elijah, porém, o courier consegue escapar de Sierra Madre de volta para Mojave Wasteland. * Uma expedição da Happy Trails Caravan Company liderada por Jed Masterson para New Canaan através de Zion Canyon estava prestes a começar quando o Courier decidira se juntar a ela. Em Zion Canyon, todos os membros da expedição exceto o Courier são mortos. O Courier se junta a uma das tribos de Zion e altera a frágil balança de poder local. * Um satélite estranho cai na Mojave Drive-in. O Courier inspeciona o satélite durante a noite, ativando o teletransporte que o leva para o Big MT, o Courier se torna um ciborgue após um experimento dar errado; seu cérebro, coração e espinha são substituídos por uma tecnologia avançada. O Courier encontra o Think Tank, alguns executivos do Big MT pedem para o Courier para salvá-los de Mobius. O Courier e Mobius se confrontam e ele consegue recuperar sua espinha e cérebro. * Ulysses encontra com o Courier em the Divide. Os dois mensageiros se confrontam na borda do mundo, ambos levando uma mensagem para o outro. * Robert Joseph MacCready deixa Capital Wasteland e viaja para a Commonwealth. 2282 * O Prefeito McDonough aprova um decreto anti-ghoul, banindo todos residentes ghouls de Diamond City. 2283 * Seguindo seu sucesso como cavaleiro na Brotherhood of Steel da Costa Leste e possuindo uma certa habilidade com democracia, um Arthur Maxson de 16 anos é promovido a Elder e comandante da BoS. Ele continua sua impressionante carreira após descartar diversas iniciativas de Owyn Lyons incluindo proteger os waselanders ao invés de recolher tecnologia e voltando a se comunicar com a Costa Oeste, trazendo os Brotherhood Outcasts de volta. 2284 * A Brotherhood of Steel envia o Esquadrão de Reconhecimento Artemis para investigar A Commonwealth. O contato com o esquadrão é perdido imediatamente e todos os membros são mortos, exceto o Paladino Brandis. 2287 * O Massacre de Quincy ocorre. Atiradores destroem a cidade e assassinam 20 moradores. Um esquadrão de Minuteman tentam defender a cidade mas falham. O último minuteman, Preston Garvey, leva os sobreviventes para algum lugar seguro. * O Esquadrão de Reconhecimento Gladius, o terceiro time de batedores da Brotherhood, chega na Commonwealth. Eles estabelecem uma base na Delegacia de Polícia de Cambridge. * O Instituto lança um ataque contra a base da Ferrovia. * 23 de Outubro: Fallout 4 começa - O Sole Survivor deixa o Vault 111, exatamente 210 anos após o começo da Grande Guerra na procura por seu filho Shaun. * O Sole Survivor resgata Nick Valentine de seu cativeiro no Vault 114. * Conrad Kellogg é assassinado pelo Sole Survivor em Fort Hagen. * A Brotherhood of Steel e o Elder Arthur Maxson chegam na Comunidade de Capital Wasteland, estabelecendo o Aeroporto de Boston como base regional de operações, deixando a Prydwen parada sobre o aeroporto. Vertibirds começam a patrulhar os céus, patrulhas de pesquisa e equipes táticas realizam operações na região. A Delegacia de Cambridge é reforçada. * O Sole Survivor e Nick Valentine entram nas memórias de Kellogg no Salão da Memória, em Goodneighbor. * O Sole Survivor viaja até o Mar Reluzente em busca do Doutor Brian Virgil, um antigo cientista do Instituto, e recebe informações de como entrar no Instituto. * Um Caçador do Instituto chamado Z2-47 rastreia um sintético foragido chamado K1-98, que havia sido sequestrado po Atiradores e mantido refém em Greenetech Genetics. O Sole Survivor também havi rastreado Z2-47 para obter o Chip de caçador. Z2-47 invadem o prédio simultaneamente. As tropas dos Atiradores são derrotas e Z2-47 é morto pelo Sole Survivor. * Com a assistência de Virgil e de uma organização desconhecida (depende da gameplay, pode varia entre: Ferrovia, Minutemen e Brotherhood), o Sole Survivor constrói um interceptador de sinal e consegue se teletransportar para o Instituto, o Sole Survivor, finalmente, encontra seu filho. 2297 * September 10th: Moira Brown começa um daily log sobre as ações do Lone Wanderer em 2277, e começa a trabalhar em uma biografia do mesmo. 2316 * O filho do Chosen One, lider dos Bishop de New Reno, morre durante o sono, sem nunca tendo conhecido seu pai verdadeiro. 2377 * Ano estimado que os´Estados Unidos se tornariam habitáveis de novo, segundo ao Vault 101 PA System. 2910 * O Big MT sofre uma "invasão sônica" e é salvo por Blind Diode Jefferson.Old World Blues - Blind Diode Jefferson ending slide 1b Referências de:Zeitleiste en:Timeline es:Línea de tiempo fr:Chronologie ja:Timeline ko:연대기 lt:Timeline nl:Tijdlijn no:Tidslinje pl:Historia ru:История Fallout sv:Tidslinje zh:编年史 Categoria:Cronologia Categoria:História de Fallout Categoria:Em edição Categoria:Artigos que precisam de aprimoramento